Episode 5247 (17 March 2016 - Part 1)
Synopsis Vincent answers the door to a wrung-out Patrick, who whispers to him that Claudette isn’t dead. Vincent’s disbelieving; Patrick insists that he comes over alone as soon as he can. Patrick desperately tries to persuade Vincent that he definitely saw Claudette, but Vincent’s adamant that Patrick’s mistaken. As Vincent returns home, he’s nervous to hear a sound coming from downstairs. It’s Kim; who leads Vincent to Linford. Andy arrives and he and Linford explain to Vincent that there was a load of soil on the stairs. Vincent’s eager to know exactly how the place looked when they found the mud, before making a hasty exit. Vincent flies onto the market looking for Donna – Tamwar claims that she’s called in sick. Vincent rings the bell at Donna’s and is greeted frostily when she answers. Donna invites Vincent in and he accepts. Vincent’s shocked when Donna lets Claudette into the living room – she stares him down coldly. Claudette states that Vincent must hand over all the money he has to her, before leaving Albert Square forever, or they’ll call the police. Vincent desperately tries to justify what happened – Claudette fell and they thought she was dead. When Vincent states that Claudette killed Henry, Donna is disbelieving. As Claudette orders Vincent out, Vincent pipes up that Claudette also killed Arthur... As a worried Mick and Linda look over Ollie in hospital, Linda firmly states that what happened was an accident – there can be no blaming anyone. Back at the Vic, Nancy declares that she wants to go down to the hospital, but Babe suggests that she waits until after the police have been. The nurse gently informs Mick and Linda that they need to take some X-rays behind Ollie’s eyes, but it’s not good enough for Mick who thinks that things aren’t moving fast enough. Linda reminds Mick that one of them needs to head back to the Vic to be there for Lee and Nancy during the police visit. DC Tony Phipps arrives and asks to see Lee and Nancy. Mick tells Sharon that Linda’s on her own at the hospital – she gets the hint and goes to grab a bag of Linda’s things. Mick leads DC Phipps into a nervous Lee and Nancy, who explains that they need to draw up statements regarding Ollie’s accident. Mick listens in as Nancy explains to the officers that in a moment of anger she pushed Lee to stop him from walking away, accidently into Ollie’s highchair. Nancy sobs that she thinks it’s all her fault. Afterwards, Mick’s off when Nancy asks when she can see Ollie again. Sharon visits Linda in hospital and reassures her that everything’s going to be okay. Later, Mick admits to Shirley and Buster that he can’t even face Nancy – he blames her for what happened to Ollie. Bex and Sonia are unhappy with the fact that Martin has left Sonia’s car at the airport – they’ll have to take the train to visit Stacey and Arthur. Nurse Anya’s pleased to see Stacey getting on so well with Arthur and asks her how she’d feel about the idea of a home visit soon. Stacey’s thrilled until Martin’s support is mentioned and she queries whether she’d still be eligible without his help. Lily, Sonia and Bex arrive to visit Stacey – Sonia questions whether she’s heard from Martin and is disappointed when Stacey admits she hasn’t. Sonia suggests to Stacey that she tells Nurse Anya that she could be the support for Stacey’s home visit. Stacey feels pressured and declares that Jean said that she and Arthur could stay with her. There’s an awkward beat when Martin and Kush cross in the Vic and as Kush tries to keep the situation calm, Martin punches Kush to the floor. Jay and Ben spot Phil getting into a taxi – Ronnie explains that he’s on his way to an alcohol support group, but the boys are less than supportive. Phil arrives at his group and glances around uncomfortably. Phil’s surprised to recognise the lady next to him as Lorna Cartwright. As the pair reminisce, Phil’s shocked as it becomes clear that she’s leading the meeting. Despite Lorna’s plea to help him, Phil ups and leaves. Ben and Jay clock Phil back on the Square heading towards the Vic and mock his excuses for not attending the meeting. Phil heads into the Vic and asks for a large scotch. Ronnie finds a drunk Phil in the Vic and attempts to get him to leave. When Mick brands Phil a state, Phil makes a dig at Ollie which riles Mick, and he launches for him. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes